Special
by Miki.Glaceon
Summary: AU. Special. That was what Ivan Braginsky was, but not in a good way. Since when were monsters good? Especially one who turns others to stone by making eye contact with them. Protecting himself from others, he stays isolated deep in the forest, until a summer breeze brings in a surprise... A human. How is he going to deal with this..? Teen!Sensitve/Caring!Ivan and Teen!Yao. R&R !
1. Chapter 1

**Highly reconmended to listen to Imagination Forest by IA while reading. **

**I don't own Hetalia.** **Avoid reading if you don't like Weak!Teen!Russia.**

* * *

_"Hey," a voice of uneasiness breaks and creates silence, as a young child with eyes of brilliant violet clunched onto his shirt, "c-can I play with you guys?" _

_Silence hangs (children's faces mortified, scared) and fades away (as they run, run, and run, footsteps echoing)..._

_"Eeeek! It's Ivan The Terrible! Run!" _

_"Gyaaaah! Don't look into his eyes, he'll turn you to stone!"_

_"RUN!" _

_The crowd breaks down and runs into different directions, scattered, leaving only one child in the silence, salty water drops falling to the ground._

He had been leaving in that silence ever since. The summer breeze passes by and playfully knocks on the windows as he gently opens them. Birds with a brown plummage are greeted by the sight of a warm, smiling face, and a kind greeting. "Hey, wherever did you come from~?" The sparrow looks at the teen with an inquisitive face, lets out a few chirps and takes off to the sky, it's wings spreading far and out across the bright blue blanket.

Ivan Braginsky was not a normal child, of course. If he had been... He wouldn't need to live in a small, messy cottage he built with his mother in isolation and cover of greens. Yes, he lives deep into a forest, that no one dares to enter unless they're lost from their adventure. And no one has been disturbing him for the past 6 years. And it's not that he _wants_ to live in such a vacant place with nothing but nature - not that it's bad, of course - but he had been longing (yet despairing) the idea that someone would visit him, with all the intentions of kindness.

But things didn't go the way he wanted it to be.

It never did.

He tried, he tried his best to go out and introduce himself to children of his same age back then, but no one would dare approach him. All because of his eyes. They were beautfiul, a natural violet with a slight tint of lighter purple circling the dark iris. It shouldn't be the reason people would reject him, one might think, but...

_In the stories children heard, anyone, of any age, who had exquisite or exceptional features would be a monster._

And so that was the word that made him force himself to resign to loneliness.

_"Monster". _

With his creamish-white hair, the suspicion just deepened. The rumor the children had harmlessly thought up of hung around for years and it seemed that even he himself believed in it, too. That he was a monster.

_Don't make eye contact, Ivan whispered to himself, his hands covering his eyes. Tears flowed through them as he bit his lip, planning to just stay in this darkness forever. He decided to ask his mother that question. The one where every child would point, laugh, get scared, or just jeer at him when it was asked. "Mother," he tugged onto his mother's apron, "am I a monster?" Mother's eyes widened (they were of the same purple, as well) - why would her own child ever believe in those rumors? She stopped cutting vegetables as she bent down and petted Ivan's head. "Of course not, sweetie. Why would you say that?" Ivan sniffed and looked into his mother's eyes. He managed to say in a soft voice, "Because our eyes are weird. Why aren't we monsters, then, Mother?" Mother smiled a warm smile that seemed to comfort Ivan abit. "We're just... special. Different, but in a good way, Ivan. Please don't believe in those ridiculous stories of you being a monster. You're the sweetest darling to Mummy!" She laughed as she scooped up the small boy, twirling around, dancing across the wooden floorboards in the kitchen. Ivan laughed along, tears disappearing. Maybe his mother was right. Maybe, _maybe_ he might make friends this time!_

Ivan shook his head from those memories. "How silly of me..." He said softly, as he caressed a page of a book he was reading. He flipped to the next page, and it filled him to the brim with irritation. It was a picture of Medusa, the woman who would turn people to stone because of her _eyes_. Right next to the picture was a description and a folklore about the monster. His fingers traced the words on the yellowed page. "Medusa, The Venomous Woman. She had red eyes filled with viciousness, and it would paralyse anyone who dared look into her eyes permanently..." Ivan read aloud, and another rush of (painful) memories flowed through his mind. He squeezed his eyes shut, forcing those memories out. A flutter and something soft on his hand made him open his eyes. A small flower was present. He studied it carefully, and felt a long forgotten feeling pulse through his body. What was it, _hope_? He had long given up on these things, so why must it pester him again? It would only bring him down, crush his heart and- He closed the book and set it on the table. He reached for a cup of warm chamomile tea (to keep that raging spirit down and calm) to drink it, and that was when he saw...

Life.

That playful summer wind from before blew a few leaves past his window, livening up the quiet atmosphere. It seemed to laugh the way his mother did, a kind, gentle laugh that seemed to say, "Cheer up!" Ivan smiled, this _hope_ radiating in his heart. Perhaps there were still _life_ in him, just waiting to get out of this cold and lonely shell he made. "Who knows, maybe I might!" He chuckled to himself, and the breeze 'calmed' his tea down in response. He felt like his more optimistic self again, and whispered, "Tell me, won't that wide world, in which I imagine a wild future, whether it be tomorrow or today, won't it knock on my door?"

Even though he had been born like that, in such irrationality, there was still this ounce of life in him...

Ivan dragged his chair to the window and thought about such wild dreams, still holding on to his tea. And it seemed that the Winds wanted to dearly help him out.

There was a knock on the door.

He jumped, and dropped the tea on the floor, shattering the porcelain cup into pieces. The sudden action he made caused the wooden table to move slightly, making the book he was reading drop to the floor.

"Anyone there, aru?"

_Aru? What a weird thing. Ah! I need to hide! _He thought, and the knocking continued, louder. He got scared and tripped over the book. He stared at the door in shock. He was paralysed with fear, unable to move. _Please, please tell me I locked the door, da! _But of course, since nothing went his way the door creaked open. To say that he was only nervous wouldn't quite fufil all the emotions swirling inside of him. Still, that was to be expected, the door hadn't really been cared for since his mother passed away, leaving him alone. So it was only natural for the door to be opened so easily.

_It seems that this 'wild world' I was wishing for can disturb me just like that, huh! _He gulped and the figure stepped in.

His past flashed by his eyes...

_"Mother, can I play outside?" A young boy of no more than 7 called to his mother. "Sure! Just be careful, okay?" "Daaa~" _

_A happy child ran to their own backyard and started fiddling around with the flowers. He tried and tried, his tongue hanging out of his mouth, looking super-determined. Finally, after a few minutes of tangled grass, he had successfully made a ring of flowers and was proud of it. He put it on top of his head, satisfied with his work. Just then, a duo of shadowy figures appeared, one holding a stick and the other, a rope. "Heh, it looks like the rumors are true after all!" One said, and the other nodded, smirking. "Yup! Look at those eyes, this kid's sureely going to get us a pretty price on the market!" Ivan was scared. He didn't like the aura these people were emitting. It was dark and evil. The one with the stick raised brought it down and hit his arms, legs and head. Ivan screamed in horror as the other, taller male yanked onto his hair hard, making him squeal louder. Mother rushed out, dropping all the books to the floor as she heard the noise. "Stop it!" She yelled as she saw the disastrous scene. She scooped up Ivan (yet again) with those soft hands of hers and made a run for it, to the less deeper part of the forest to get help. This is when she regretted living in a place like this... A tug on her dress made her fall. She whipped her head around, and gave the men a glare. That seemed to stop them... Ivan watched on - was Mother lying? They... They were turning to stone! But the man with the stick repeatedly bashed Mother on the head with it, while she curled up into a defensive ball to protect her dear child. Ivan started to cry. Man Number Two twisted the rope and thwacked Mother with it, blood lashing out from newly made wounds. Mother couldn't take it, sent one last glare and fell to the ground, exhausted. Her chest rose and fell, but it became slower. There was blood everywhere, red, red, red..._

_The two men clenched their teeth and made a run for it, their feet starting to turn grey and hard. Mother's eyes flickered open and her hand was tightly gripped onto by Ivan. Ivan couldn't stop the tears and only hiccupped. She whispered," I'm so sorry, Ivan... I couldn't..." and stopped. Ivan's eyes widened, "Couldn't w-what, M-Mother...?" The pretty woman who once had pretty, long white hair lay crumpled in their own backyard, and she closed her eyes, bringing Ivan's hands to her lips. "Keep... Living..." She muttered, her warm breath on the young one's hand. _

_Her chest fell. _

_Ivan's tears were neverending, that day._

* * *

**I'm bringing this to a stop... Because I like Cliffhangers. This story is inspired and very much based off from Imagination Forest, that song I reconmended you peeps to listen to while reading this. Very original, yes? xD Anyways, this shall last for only two chapters~ Unless I feel like it and do the series of stories based of the songs Jin did and connect all these things together and it sounds so much work so NOPE! NOT GONNA DO THAT! Unless asked to... Fun fact - This fits USUK as well. **

**As you can notice, I didn't want Belarus and Ukraine disturbing this as well, because everything would be messier and harder to understand. Hope you enjoyed part one. Part Two coming soon.**

**~Miki.G **

**Reviews are loved! Cx**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry for not updating, but... Problems. And plotbunnies. And Homestuck. Also I am sorry for such a short word count, but it was meant to be a one chapter story. So sorry if this chapter and fluff wasn't up to your standards and expectations!**

* * *

Yao grumbled as he lazily pulled up an arm from his jacket pocket to knock on the door. He _did_ expect this to happen, really he did - who wouldn't get lost in such a big and green forest where everything looked the same?

But seriously. He did _not_ expect a small, vine-clinging hut to pop up out of nowhere. He bit his lip as he braced himself for an answer from the door-knock. There was none. Yao frowned and knocked again, muttering, "I really need some help, aru!"

Suddenly the door creaks open as you realize it wasn't locked from the start and a wave of memories started to crash on you like a furious tidal wave.

**== Yao : Go back to an hour ago.**

_"Okay, so, whoever loses gets the chance to go around adventuring in the forest, da-ze!" Yao facepalmed as he replied,"This isn't good at all, aru." He shuddered as he stared deep into the forest's entrance, seeing nothing but the black veil deep inside the shadows of trees._

_"Scissors, paper, stone!" Two voices echo out loudly into the blue, calm sky._

Oh yes, of course Yao had to lose. After all, if he didn't, god knows what could have happened to his insensible, younger brother. Yup, he lost deliberately because he wanted to ensure the safety of his brother. Who cares if he was called a 'loser'? Nope, not gonna care, aru.

Not at all.

Yao pushed the door open cautiously, peeping in. "H-Hello aru?" He stepped into the seemingly rundown hut from the outside, revealing a neat and pretty room of tranquility on the inside. The first thing the asian boy's pretty amber eyes fell on, was another pair of pretty violet eyes. But those reflected another feeling. Was it fear? Yao smiled abit to himself as he thought about it - what was there to even fear about? Or, does the idea of strangers randomly barging into his house scare the young boy (even though Yao gauged his age to be similar, if not the same as his own) sitting down on the floor?

Whatever it was, the boy seemed to have muttered a sentence that amused you to no end.

"G-Go away... I... T-turn you i-into stone..."

Yao then noticed the hurried action of the boy who tried to cover his eyes. Yao mused for a moment before stepping in closer, reaching for the seemingly broken heap of sobs and whimpers. He gently pried the hands away from the eyes and got a good look at the boy. First, there was the platinum blonde hair that just reached his eyebrows. Below them was those beautiful lavender eyes, with a deeper shade of purple for an iris. Turning people into stone? Yao was reminded of Medusa, who turned people into stone _because of her eyes._ The asian boy smiled and whispered, "It's okay, I'm afraid at times too, aru. But hey, listen to me, wouldn't it be great if we didn't have that fear?"

A gentle pap on the head was added as a comforting action. The boy seemed calmed down. He did stop the sobbings.

Yao decided to wrap his hoodie around the teen and smile somemore.

He wouldn't mind being called a "loser" a few more times - it'll make him happier.

The summer breeze comes over again, and it knocks on the door once more. Ivan grabs his new white jacket over himself as he smiles to his new friends. There was Alfred, Arthur, Francis, Matthew, and Yao. They were all waving at him to get a move on.

He has never felt so happy in his life.


End file.
